Adhesive composites including transparent dressings and the like are well known and of countless variety. However, notwithstanding that which is known, there has yet to be provided an adhesive composite that is particularly well suited for covering the temporary marks or tattoos used in radiation therapy treatments.
The first step when an individual requires radiation treatment, after an initial consultation with a radiation oncologist, is a planning session, called a “simulation.” The purpose of the simulation is to determine the areas where the radiation will be delivered, called radiation treatment fields, and to plan the treatments. This session is generally conducted by a radiation oncologist, aided by one or more radiation therapists and often a dosimetrist, who performs calculations necessary in the treatment planning. The simulation may last anywhere from fifteen minutes to an hour or more, depending on the complexity of the treatment.
During simulation, a patient lies on a table and a machine or a “simulator” is used to establish the treatment fields. The dimensions and movements of the simulator closely match that of a linear accelerator. The simulator, rather than being used to deliver radiation treatment, is a tool that allows the radiation oncologist and therapist to observe the area to be treated. The simulation may, for example, be guided by fluoroscopy or CAT scan to observe the patient's internal anatomy. The table can be raised and lowered and rotated around a central axis. The lights are usually dimmed while the treatment fields are being set. Temporary marks are made on the patient's skin with magic markers, paint pens, or other suitable means (e.g., carbolfushin). These marks are very important as they enable precise and consistent positioning of the patient so as to ensure that the treatment radiation is properly directed to the appropriate treatment area, and the radiation therapist uses them each session as a guide during the radiation treatment. The treatment plan and treatment fields resulting from the simulation session are verified and radiation treatment is started only after the radiation oncologist and therapists have rechecked the treatment field and calculations, and are thoroughly satisfied with the setup.
Sometimes, after a few treatments, tiny permanent dots called tattoos are used in place of the temporary marks. Other times, permanent tattoos are used initially but due to changing circumstances (e.g., a need to modify the treatment field) temporary marks are subsequently employed. The use of permanent tattoos is particularly advantageous in radiation treatments that extend over weeks as the radiation therapist is able to set up the treatment fields each day with precision, while the patient is allowed to wash and bathe without worrying about obscuring the treatment fields. However, although the permanent tattoos consist of only small pinpricks with a small amount of ink, appearing like a small freckle, there remain instances in which temporary marks are preferable instead of permanent tattoos. Examples of such instances include: (i) when a patient refuses permanent tattoos; (ii) when a facility prefers not to tattoo children; (iii) when the treatment field is highly visible (e.g., the patient's neck or face); (iv) when the skin color makes visibility of the tattoos difficult; and (v) when a facility prefers to use temporary tattoos or marks for an initial number of treatments (e.g., when it is likely that a second treatment field setup is foreseeable). In addition, when it is necessary to employ match lines to match old and new treatment fields, or field borders to distinguish the treatment fields, or radiation boost lines or other similarly notable markings, temporary marks are preferable over permanent tattoos.
A significant advantage associated with the use of temporary tattoos is that the number of such tattoos used need not be limited as do permanent tattoos. Hence, the temporary tattoos provide greater ease, flexibility and freedom in use. Another possible advantage associated with using temporary tattoos as opposed to permanent tattoos is found in that the temporary tattoos can be shaped or sized as needed to facilitate effectively defining the treatment field without the negative consequence of permanently blemishing a patient's skin. The challenge when using temporary tattoos is in keeping them in place on the patient's skin over an extended period of time (e.g., over a typical 6 week radiation treatment). Radiation therapists and facilities, in an effort to address this challenge, currently cover the temporary tattoos using adhesive composites (e.g., Tegaderm™), tape, wound spray, stickers, or the like. For example, radiation therapists often use Tegaderm, which is commercially available in the form of framed sheets of predefined dimension (e.g., approx. 2″×3″ sheets). In order to be more effectively used, these framed Tegaderm sheets are manually cut and/or otherwise shaped by the radiation therapist. This cutting/shaping process can be time consuming and inefficient as the Tegaderm, once the frame associated therewith is compromised, becomes difficult to handle and/or otherwise manipulate. The Tegaderm, which is very thin, often wrinkles or folds over itself so that effective application is significantly inhibited. Along these lines, the drawbacks associated with conventional covering techniques are found in the handling of the covering materials, the application of the covering materials and/or the reliability or the lack of durability associated with the covering materials. To date, there has yet to be found a reliable and effective tattoo cover and/or method for keeping temporary tattoos and the like on patients for an extended period of time. Accordingly, the present invention is proposed to address one or more of these and other shortcomings associated with the prior art.